


A Dream?

by WizardsandPsychos



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dream Sex, Feelings Realization, M/M, Mischief, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardsandPsychos/pseuds/WizardsandPsychos
Summary: Loki "modifies" Thor's dream, which results to Thor waking up with an erection.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 193





	A Dream?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with only a goal to write some smut with Thor and Loki as the characters.

The bright moonlight pierced through the curtains, landing on the contours of a man’s muscular body laying still on a bed, his skin glistening under the attention the moon gave him. A tall, robed figure walked slowly, softly, as he approached the sleeping man. He stood there, still as a statue, except for his evident gulp as he stared longingly at the unconscious man in front of him.

“Brother,” he exhaled. He extended an arm hesitantly and, with his two fingers, caressed the bulky muscles the god of thunder was famous for.

“Mmh,” Thor grunted softly as he stirred in his sleep, causing Loki to suddenly step back. He sighed, and turned on his heels to walk out of the room he trespassed, when a nearly inaudible voice called his name. Loki froze, his eyes widening in horror, thinking that he might have been caught sneaking in the dead of night. Slowly, he turned to look at Thor, sighing in relief when he saw that the man was still deeply asleep. He got curious. Loki took a step, and then another, till he found himself staring at his sleeping brother, once again. He cleared his throat and corrected himself, _adoptive_ brother.

“What are you dreaming of, Thor?” He wondered, his question not more than the blow of the wind. He tilted his head to get a clearer picture of Thor’s sleeping face and smirked scornfully, envious of whoever this magnificent man would lay his eyes on.

Thor, now lying on his back, exhaled and mumbled something Loki knew he heard wrong. He was sure the last syllable Thor muttered rhymed with ‘key’ but did not want to think too much about it.

As he practically ogled at sight the clueless thunder god offered him, memories of his glances towards Thor as he left their main hall laying a hand on a random woman’s waist surged back to him like an intense rush of wind before it forms an enormous tornado. Loki wrinkled his nose in distaste, infuriated at the thought of women wanting nothing but Thor’s body and everything physical he could offer them, but he also felt envious from the simple fact that those women were bedded by the mighty Thor.

With a sigh and a slightly guilty conscience, Loki decided and settled two of his fingers on Thor’s forehead gently, altering his brother’s mid-night dreams into something to his advantage. Or disadvantage, if Thor gets repulsed by it. At least if he does, Loki will no longer hope for something more than his current relationship with his adoptive brother, and will be able to deal with a broken heart immediately. The god of mischief scoffed at the appalling sentiment, rolling his eyes as he did so, then strode to his own room to turn in and become temporarily oblivious of what he had just done.

That is, until he wakes up tomorrow.

_“Thor,” a low and silky voice called. A man’s voice. Who…? “It’s… It’s amazing,“ the voice panted and Thor felt it as if it landed directly on his ear._

_“Haah,” he seemed to release a breath as well, “..ki.”_

_Thor felt himself frown._ ’ki’? Who is—

_“…oki,“ he called softly, as he felt warmth enveloping his member._

_He felt himself suddenly shudder in unimaginable pleasure, as bright green orbs stared at his soul in want, the person’s tongue darting out to lick teasingly slow on the slit of his cock. “Loki,” he heard himself say, and his eyes widened in surprise._

_“Thor,“ the voice answered and before he could even blink, Thor was pinning his brother’s phantom against the bed, as the apparition that seemed like the real Loki cried and moaned under him. He felt the tightness wrapping his hard member as he continuously thrust his cock into his brother, feeling the building pressure on his abdomen._

This feels creepily real, _he thought, using one hand to brush the strand of hair covering Loki’s eyes._

_“A-Ah, Thor!” Loki mewled, fisting the sheet of the bed, as he arched his back. “Yes! M-More!” He moaned. Loki’s body convulsed violently as his eyes closed and streaks of white fluid erupted from his cock._

_Thor felt his movements go slack, then he comes hard inside Loki, filling him with his release. “Loki,” he whispered comfortingly._

_“Oh, Thor.” Loki, or his phantom at least, smiles at him warmly, then sighs. “Thor,“ he calls._

_“What is it, Loki?” he asks._

_“Thor,” he called again, as if hesitant to say what he wanted to. He furrowed his brows as everything around him contorts and turns to black. Thor looked around to suddenly find no one around but himself._

_“Loki?” He called loudly._

_“Thor,” came a whispered response._

“..or! Thor!” Loki called, exhausted from trying to wake his brother up multiple times and failing. Thor jolted awake, shock causing him to breathe heavily. He looked for the source of the calling, his eyes wide, feeling relieved and guilty when it was his brother that he found.

“Seriously, brother,” Loki huffed, ”You need to learn how to wake up on your own. You’re acting like a child.”

Thor only stared at Loki, his mind processing his dream, when his hand accidentally brushed over his erection. “L-Loki!” he found himself greeting in feigned enthusiasm. “Pleasant morning, brother. Uh, how long have you been trying to wake me?” Thor chuckled nervously.

“Five minutes, more or less.” Loki shrugged. “Never mind that, mother is calling for you. Get yourself ready in ten minutes for time is of the essence.“

“Is it an urgent summon?” Thor wondered, thankful that morning duties seemed to calm his erection better than anything else.

Loki turned on his heel, his green cloak majestically swooshing. “I do not know, nor did I care enough to ask. Now if you don’t mind,“ Loki turned his head to look at Thor seriously, “I have my own duties to accomplish.”

Thor sighed in defeat as he watched his brother walk out of his room, wondering why he was so indifferent. Loki only acted like that whenever Thor hit on a woman or when he drinks too much, and, if his memory serves, he didn’t do any of those. He glanced at his cock, now thankfully only half-hard, then was reminded of his dream. Thor felt his face heat up when he remembered the Loki in his dreams, moaning and whimpering, and compared him to the cold but caring Loki in real life.

“Thor!” called a woman’s slightly irritated voice, “You are not paying attention. Do you remember anything that Lady Vilka just said? Even a bit?“

“Mother,” Thor whispered, his head low as he avoided the Lady’s sight, “Must I remind you that I am not interested in such things? I know that you’re looking for a woman suitable for a marriage with me, but I am not, nor do I even want to get married.”

“My queen,” Lady Vilka interjected, “I mean no offense and I do not want to seem rude, but, I must take my leave. There are matters at home I must fulfill.”

Frigga sighed, “It’s okay, Lady Vilka, you may go.” The two of them watched the woman walk away in silence, then looked at each other a bit awkwardly. “What’s on your mind, son?” Frigga asked, concerned, “You look troubled.”

Thor feigned confusion, “What are you saying, mother? I-I’m perfectly fine.” Frigga exhaled, only giving her son a look of disbelief. Thor stood up, his red cloak snug on his shoulders, and bowed his head. “I’ll be off, mother, I’ve..” he glanced over his shoulder, a gesture Frigga knew her son does whenever he was untruthful. “I’ve to look for something.”

Frigga didn’t avert her gaze from her son as he walked away, wondering what had Thor gotten so serious. He was usually the boisterous one, and scared off the other women. She released a disappointed sigh, as she was sure Lady Vilka was a perfect match for her firstborn son.

Thor paced through the hallway hurriedly, when he passed by the library, more commonly known as Loki’s respite. He stopped, standing outside the entrance and hesitant to enter, when a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Thor,” Loki called from the inside, reminding him the way his name was uttered in his dream. He felt a shiver run up his spine as he remembered the feeling of hot breath against his ear. “Brother, is there something you need?“ asked Loki, now standing in front of him against the doorway.

Thor’s brows furrowed as he examined every inch, every crease and bruise, on his brother’s perfect face. Loki cleared his throat, awkward for the sudden inspection. The god of thunder seemed to forget everything around him except for the tall and famously handsome figure standing in front of him.

Loki realized what had possibly caused this and cupped his hand on Thor’s cheek as if feeling for signs of malaise, ‘worried’ for his brother’s ‘weird’ behavior. He felt the edges of his lips curl into an imperceptible smirk, remembering what he had done last night. “Brother, are you well? You seem… tired.”

Thor snapped out, his face heating up when he felt Loki’s warm and gentle hand on his face. “Ah, ” he responded, “I’m fine. I was just wondering what you were doing.”

“Why?” Loki repressed a triumphant huff, “Am I needed somewhere?” he asked innocently.

Thor was completely dumbfounded by his brother’s charm. He mentally slapped himself and urged himself to get his act together. “N-No.”

Loki tilted his head in concern and pretend unease. Thor noticed the strands of his gorgeous black hair fall gently in front of his eyes. He noted that Loki tied his hair loosely with a thin and silky green ribbon, nestled cozily on the crook of his neck. “Have I done something that has angered you?”

“No. That’s not—”

“Then what is it, Thor?” Loki asked, hoping that there was a hint of frustration in his voice. “There are things I must finish before sundown, and if you’ve got nothing better to do, I suggest you rest.”

“May I rest here?” Thor asked determinedly, hoping Loki didn’t find his request to be unusual and imposing.

Loki’s eyes widened in genuine surprise. He chuckled, saying, “If you don’t mind the musky smell of ancient tomes and towers of dusty books, then you may do as you please.”

“Thank you, brother.” Thor smiled, relieved that he was not shooed away by Loki. He noticed and wondered at his recent behavior, fluctuating from warm to cold, changing drastically in a flick of a finger. Loki moved to clear the entrance and gestured Thor to enter before closing the door and secretly locking it behind him.

“The settee is just beside that shelf over there,” Loki pointed to his right. “Make yourself comfortable.”

Thor silently walked towards the couch, careful not to hit or kick anything that wasn’t meant to be kicked, as he observed his brother. He was aware that Loki’s pastime was to read and to catalogue the books he had been reading ever since they were children. Thor smiled warmly, thinking how adorable his wallflower of a brother is, and has always been.

Loki felt Thor staring at him as he scanned the books he was stacking. He did not anticipate this event, but was glad to have removed his long, green cape that covered almost his entirety, now settled on top of a table. His clothes were just the right fit to outline his slender and well-built body, and he was keen to use this to his advantage.

Thor was in no mood to sleep or nap at all, but he was surely enjoying his rest. His eyes followed the lofty movements of Loki’s body as he walked and swayed, back and forth, reaching for the shelves. He bent down to snatch a book from the floor, giving Thor a nice view of his firm ass. He paused to look at Thor inquisitively, startling him from his trance, and asked somehow teasingly, “Would you like to see it?”

“W-Wha—” His eyes widened and his brows furrowed in surprise. _See what, exactly?_

“The book, Thor,” Loki chuckled, “Would you like to see it?” he asked, showing Thor the old and dusty tome he held so delicately, his green orbs sparkling in amusement and a bit of mischief.

_He didn’t just read my mind, did he?_ “No, it’s… fine. I-I don’t need to.” Thor replied with both of his palms up, as if stopping Loki from walking even nearer to him. He cleared his throat and averted his gaze from his brother and focused it on the folded cloak a few feet away from Loki. _It’s exactly the color of his eyes_ , Thor thought, avoiding the thoughts his mind was clearly headed to.

“Something is clearly wrong, Thor,” Loki commented, emphasizing on the word ‘is’. “You know you can tell me.”

Thor only managed to stutter, exhaling deeply to ease his growing nervousness. He replied, still not looking directly at Loki’s eyes, “I’m very much okay, brother.”

“Your forced enthusiasm hints your dishonesty, brother,” Loki stated matter-of-factly as he paced around the couch Thor sat on in nonchalance. “Is it something you’re really unable to tell me?” He asked again, once he was back in front of Thor.

Thor was clearly hesitant. Loki knew that his brother didn’t want to tell him, but at the same time wanted to. Thor only shot him a guilty look.

“Clearly you distrust me, brother,” Loki said in feigned hurt as he started walking back to the shelves, away from Thor, “I’m hurt.”

For a while, Thor was silent. He hurt his dear brother because of his cowardice. But if he told him, the most likely response would be disgust, hate, and it would be a miracle if Loki reciprocated his feelings. Thor pondered on what he would do for a few minutes, and he decided.

Loki organized the books on the second shelf, his back turned away from his brother. He’ll come around, he thought, a mischievous smirk settling on his lips. Before he could even reach the second layer of the book shelf, he felt warmth emanating from something behind him. Loki smiled delightfully before returning to his dejected expression and facing Thor.

“Loki,” Thor rumbled, standing just a few inches from his brother. _Adoptive brother,_ he corrects himself.

“Oh!” Loki gasps in genuine surprise, startled by the towering bulk pinning him against solid wood. He saw the flush on Thor’s cheeks and noted that his eyes were many shades darker. “Uh, brother,” Loki tried going under Thor’s arm to free himself, but was stopped by a leg. He tried the only space free, but was then blocked by another pair of leg and hand. “T-Thor, this is,” Loki gulped, his arousal being masked by his faked confusion, “This is awfully close, don’t you think?” He chuckled awkwardly.

Thor used a hand to move Loki’s face to face him, his eyes boring his soul onto those green orbs that he has dreamed of several times. He wondered why last night’s dream was more real than usual, but was thankful for it because it made him more decided to confess his feelings. “You are so beautiful, Loki.” Thor’s voice rasped.

Loki furrowed his brows, “I am NOT a woman, Thor.”

“No,” Thor replied, his free hand moving down to grasp Loki’s hard member. “Oh? Do you like being dominated, brother?” He grinned wolfishly while his hands worked on Loki’s cock. Thor very much liked where this was headed.

Loki gasped, bucking his hips forward to feel more friction. “T-Thor, but we’re, we’re brothe–” Hungry lips devoured his own before he could even finish his sentence.

“Adoptive brothers, Loki,” He replied when he broke off their kiss.

“Still–”

“Don’t worry about it, brother. It’s okay,” Thor replied reassuringly.

“Then call me by my name, Thor, and I will do the same.” Loki looked into Thor’s eyes and showed him his own repressed desires, his own erotic dreams where both of them were in the middle of it.

“Loki,” Thor exhaled, hanging on a thin thread of self-control.

“Are we really going to do it here?”

“Nearest room, yours or mine?” Thor asked impatiently.

The two of them teleported into an expansive room, green and gold seen from corner to corner. “Mine.”

Thor hastily removed Loki’s clothes, and was about to strip him of his top when he felt cold. He looked at his suddenly naked body, then back to Loki who was chuckling slyly, and was now as naked as him. “I sometimes forget you can do those with your powers.”

“Enough babbling, Thor,” Loki muttered as he lined their lips, “Kiss me.”

Thor groaned and smashed their lips together, using his tongue to penetrate Loki’s mouth and twining it with his. He lifted both of his brother’s legs in order to carry him to the bed, pinning him down completely.

Loki shuddered when the thunder god caressed his body, mouths still connected, and he felt a tingle somewhere in his hips that sent shivers even to the marrow of his bones. He accidentally bit Thor’s tongue as his back arched when he felt a finger circling his entrance tantalizingly. “Enough with the teasing, Thor,” Loki breathes, “Make a mess out of me.”

And just like corroded rubber that has been stretched beyond its limits, Thor’s self-control snapped. He pushed a finger inside Loki’s hole, impatiently but carefully loosening his muscles. “Loki, you’re too tight,” he commented, then added another finger when he deemed it proper. He curled his fingers upward and received a satisfyingly erotic reaction from the beautiful man under him, and was determined to coax all types of noises out of Loki.

Moans became much louder, and Loki found himself unable to tone his voice down. His abdomen started feeling a bit too tight, and he felt sticky wetness drop from his leaking slit. “A-Ah, Thor, I-I’m,” Loki’s breath hitched, “I’m, ngh, near.”

Thor removed his fingers just before Loki reached his climax, earning him a frustrated whimper and a slap on the forearm. He wrapped Loki’s delectable erect member with his thick and strong fingers, preventing his climax from pouring out. He licked on the slit teasingly, shallowly at first, then deeper, his tongue’s tempo deliberately inconsistent. Thor’s determination to torture his lover gave him a surge of newly-found self-control.

Loki was now writhing, whimpering. His legs were both stiff and stirring, and tears ran down his cheek. This was possibly the first time he was ever cock-teased this much, and he knew he loved it.

Thor, still grasping Loki’s hard cock, started brushing his other fingers on Loki’s ticklish areas lightly. He got aroused much more than any one can even imagine when his efforts resulted to a mixture of a whine and moan that erupted from his lover’s beautiful mouth, as he clawed desperately on Thor’s back.

“P-Please,” Loki breathed, the expanse of his skin almost fully flushed pink, “Thor, please, fuck me.”

Without releasing his grip on Loki’s hard member, Thor slid his cock inside the twitching hole that had been begging for attention. “Ngh,” he grunted, the tightness of Loki’s muscles clenching on his neglected dick sending shivers to his whole body. He started moving, slowly pulling out and pushing in, and felt that he was shamefully nearing his climax.

Loki moaned, his hole clenching with every movement of the cock inside him. His toes curled when Thor hit his prostate, and he can feel himself throbbing intensely against Thor’s dick. “Thor, T-Thor – haah – Thor, please,” Loki started calling rapidly, “Ah, hng, more, MORE PLEASE.”

Thor’s vision started to blur, his movements getting faster and deeper. He released Loki’s cock and put both his hands on his lover’s hips to thrust in harder. Loki’s ramblings became incoherent and his head was thrown back with closed eyes. “Look at me, Loki,” Thor says and looks into those hazy green orbs, faces only a few inches apart.

“Ah, AH, ohyesthorpleasemorefuckmeahpleasepleaseahfuck,” the pitch of Loki’s voice became higher, feeling like every nerve in his body tingled, and all his senses were drowned by intense, unrestrainable pleasure. He squirmed under Thor’s efforts, feeling overwhelmed by the sensation he gets with every thrust, yet his body craves for more, MORE – “H-Hah, Thor!” he moaned loudly, as his body convulsed, legs stiff and head lolled back. Loki rocked against Thor’s movements, his release landing on their stomachs and on his chin.

The muscle enveloping Thor’s cock tightened as Loki came, pushing his climax to the precipice. His thrusts became slow and inconsistent as he poured all of his release inside Loki. Thor’s vision blurred around the edges. After a few minutes of intense and ecstatic pleasure, Thor opened his eyes and is met by a panting Loki, tears and sweat evident on his face.

“That was amazing,” Loki says breathlessly before Thor could even think of anything stupid like being too rough and hurting him. “Thor, if you wouldn’t mind,” He grunts, pushing against the bulk of muscly flesh pinning him down on the bed.

“Oh, yes, I’m sorry,” Thor hastily replied, carefully pulling himself out of his lover. Loki squirmed at the cold feeling of cum exiting his hole, breath hitching.

The two of them lay down in comfortable silence, both of them staring at the green and gold ceiling of Loki’s room. Thor absent-mindedly moved his hand to hold Loki’s, his thumb circling gently on the skin of his lover’s knuckles.

“Thor,” Loki called softly, breaking the stillness in the room, “Since when?” he asked.

Thor shrugged, “Remember that time we were sparring quite heatedly, and you wrapped your legs around my neck to bring me down to the ground?” He felt a blush growing on his face as he remembered the events of that day.

“You were quite distracted that day, it was too easy to put you down,” Loki commented.

Thor chuckled, “I was staring at your ass the whole time and when your legs were around my neck,” he gulped before he continued, “Your groin was pressed exactly against my face. And do you know that you’re too sexy when you’re all serious?”

Loki was left speechless, wondering to himself why he never thought of it. Thor did show signs of unusual attraction, and he wasn’t interested in women, unlike before. “I have to confess something,” he says after a long stretch of comfortable silence.

“What is it?”

“I, uh,” Loki cleared his throat, “Your dream last night, I-I sort of modified it.”

Thor stared open-mouthed at him for a while. “Doesn’t matter. My dreams’ contents are mostly the same. Last night’s was just...” He blushed, hearing echoes of Loki’s moaning, “Much more hardcore.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Thor paused, his thoughts taken over by Loki squirming under him, sweaty and sticky, “Want to do it again?”

“Oh, fuck, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> COVID-san gave me some unexpected time off and I just had the chance to write. I hope y'all're safe and well. Stay away from people and remember basic hygiene~  
> Thank you for reading  
> As always, comments are welcome with open arms. 
> 
> UwU


End file.
